jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Dyfka001/Jak dwie krople.../@comment-26019809-20160304185754
Chyba czas wreszcie zabrać się za PORZĄDNE, podkreślam, PORZĄDNE skomentowanie, jako, że nie chciało mi się ruszyć… Palców i napisać tego wcześniej. Plus miałam do zrobienia pewną pracę z hiszpańskiego. Neh hah. Powiedziałam sobie, że będzie to… Hmm…. Długie… Cóż, jako, że będzie to komentarz dotyczący aż dwóch nextów, może się udać. Ale i po jednym by zwalało z nóg. Jak zwykle zresztą. Zdobienia w kształcie feniksów? Czemu nie smoków? A płoną? Fajnie by było :D Ooo, a może to płonące koszmary ponocniki, tylko ktoś pomylił i stwierdził, że feniksy? Np. Ignis projektował tę bramę :P A więc trony? Aż tak leniwi są? Wait, marmurowe… To i wolę muszą mieć marmurową, że chce im się siedzieć i odcisków na pośladkach nie mają (są w końcu w ludzkiej postaci). Co oni mają z tym przyjmowaniem ludzkiej postaci? Ech, nie wiem czemu, Meridia średnio mi się podoba, nawet jeśli okaże się na końcu, że nie jest chora psychicznie. Heh, tak, ludzie dla bogów mogą być mrówkami, ALE. Czasem niekoniecznie i o tym teraz będę pisać: Czytałam ostatnio CAŁOŚĆ od nowa… Jakoś człowiek jest wtedy w stanie szybciej połączyć fakty, a z każdym kolejnym przeczytaniem coraz drobniejsze, które wcześniej mu umknęły. Ale tak… Merdlien zabił trochę smoków, a na końcu… „Zginął w walce z jednym z najpotężniejszych gadów, jakie istniały. Ze smokiem czerniejszym niż mrok, szybszym niż błyskawica i śmiercionośniejszym niż samiuteńka śmierć. Jego pojawienie się zwiastowało wojnę, nieszczęście, a najczęściej to, czym zapewne w rzeczywistości był - śmierć”. I teraz tak… Np. Ignis zwiastuje zwycięstwo, nocna furia jak widać śmierć. Nie wiem czy reszta bogów nie miała nic przeciwko temu (pewnie miała), ale nieważne. I teraz tak… „- Do tego, mój Quahnaarin, potrzeba całej armii - odparło zwierzę. - Na razie jesteśmy za słabi. Od kilku dekad mamy problemy. I wyobraź sobie, że wszystko przez jednego boga... - A Pustka wykorzystuje te dekady słabości - stwierdził Biały Szermierz. - Ale jak jeden bóg może narobić takiego zamętu? - Ten bóg, mój chłopcze, jest największą zagadką tego świata. Nie została jeszcze rozwiązana i pewnie nigdy nie zostanie. Zapewne nawet on sam nie może jej rozpoznać”. Wszystko przez JEDNEGO boga? Czemu opis nocnej furii niosącej samą śmierć pasuje tu wyśmienicie? Jasne, może też być to jakiś inny z bogów, ale to akurat „pomiot burzy i samej, samiusieńkiej śmierci” pasuje najlepiej. To by z kolei oznaczało, że był on „tym złym” bogiem, albo przynajmniej nie współpracującym z resztą. A, nawiasem mówiąc tu jest chyba błąd: „- Czemu to zrobiłaś? - zapytał Tafiir Sidlarza. - Też mam prawo ingerować w sprawy śmiertelników - odparła Meridia. - Ale on jest moją zabawką! - zaprotestował Bóg Złodziei”. Sidlarz to Folia, było wspomniane, a Meridia to zmiennoskrzydły. Przynajmniej jeśli się nie mylę. Kolejnym nawiasem mówiąc: „- Wytłumacz to! - zażądał Venin, Bóg Wiatru”. Czyli Pan Tajfumerang to w końcu Venfaar czy Venin? Wracamy do nocnej furii. „- Dosyć! - przerwał im Jundoenook. - Też się nad tym zastanawiam, ale lepiej skupcie się na intencjach Tafiira. Szczerze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tak się poświęcał dla człowieka. - Być może wie coś, czego my nie wiemy - zaproponował Venfaar, Bóg Wiatru i wolności”. Kurczę, ciężko przelać na papier… Tfu, ekran, to, co myślę, bo mój umysł w tej chwili raczej skacze od słowa do słowa, leci między zdaniami i coś podejrzewa, kształtuje, ale nie umie tego wyjaśnić. Nie wiem czemu później, w najnowszym nexcie Folia po komentarzu Ignisa o deja vu wspomniała akurat o Merdlienie. To tak, jakby ON TEŻ kiedyś przez któregoś z bogów został przyprowadzony do reszty. A teraz chyba najważniejsze: „- Nie może umrzeć. Jest kolejnym Umarekawari do Vokun”. Co to znaczy niby? Hmm, popatrzmy… Tłumacz Dovahzul… Słownik starych słów Dovahzul… Tłumacz Google… „Wykryj język”. Tak, tak mi to brzmiało na japoński właśnie, ale trzeba było się upewnić. „Umarekawari” to po japońsku reinkarnacja. Wszyscy wiemy co to reinkarnacja. „do” to po smoczemu taki jakby spójnik (chyba) „Vokun”, także po smoczemu to cień, ciemność. Całość oznacza więc „Reinkarnowany z Cienia”, lub, jak kto woli (a lepiej brzmi) - „Odrodzony z Cienia”. Co z kolei prawdopodobnie oznacza, że Czkawka kiedyś kimś był. Kimś innym. Prawdopodobnie kimś ważnym. Na przykład bogiem. Nocną furią. W końcu jest zagadką tego świata i sam siebie nie może rozpoznać. Albo może kimś, kto był ważny dla Tafiira? W końcu się w pewien sposób poświęcił i choć dla bogó czas płynie szybciej, nie zmienia to faktu, że spędzi 100 lat w tajemniczej Otchłani. A swoją drogą ten drugi utracony to z całą pewnością właśnie ta tajemnicza nocna furia. Ale chyba bardziej stawiam na nocną furię niż na kogoś ważnego dla Tafiira. Choć chyba jest to ze sobą powiązane, bo Czkawka i tak w pewien sposób jest dla szpica ważny. Kurde, jak już wspomniałam, nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Moja podświadomość z prędkością światła nagle wyłapała kilka faktów i je skleciła, a mózg jeszcze nie ułożył. Od dłuższego czasu nadal się z tym nie uporał. A może to Szczerbatek jest odrodzoną nocną furią, a Czkawka kimś innym? Nie wiem czemu, odnoszę wrażenie, że bog śmierci odegra tu ważną rolę, nawet piekielnie ważną. Oczywiście może się też zdarzyć, że nagadałam tu głupot, ale nie wiem czemu, uważam, że bóg śmierci - nocna furia oraz Czarny Szermierz mają ze sobą coś wspólnego i że coś się w związku z tym stanie.